Suzuka and the Magic Vacuum Cleaner
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: When Shishi breaks the vacuum Suzuka is determined to not only fix it, but make it better! Poor Chu, Rinku, Shishi, Jin, and Touya. What horrors will they face, and why is Jin afraid of a toaster?
1. It is dead!

Oh no…I've done it again. I let my imagination out for only one college lecture…and this is what happened. I came up with an idea. Then…when I went to my friends house that afternoon. We were listening to the Phantom of the opera soundtrack my muse soundtrack for creativity. My friend Ashlen was drawing…and I started to write. Onnas and Otakus I remind you that I own nothing…and now I present…

Suzuka and the Magic Vacuum Cleaner.

"Damn it!" Shishiwakamaru yelled shaking the very rafters of the six fighters home. "Suzuka!" The bird samurai shouted, "The damn vacuum clogged again!"

The blonde ex-clown sighed, setting down the new weapon he had been working on. "What were you cleaning?"

"….."

"Shishi? Were you vacuuming out your hairbrush again?"

"…Maybe." Suzuka sighed, "That damn vacuum's 'bout had it." The blonde mumbled. It was the truth. The antique Hoover had died and come back more times than a DBZ character, Suzuka mused on his way downstairs to inspect the failed appliance. Arriving at his destination he picked up the vacuum and began to inspect the front of the vacuum pulling out continues strands of Shishi's powder-puff blue hair. "I told you not to do that." Suzuka mumbled.

"Goman." Shishi mumbled back holding his now clean hairbrush.

Suzuka sighed his lips pressing into a thin line much like a serious doctor. "There is no hope, I'm pulling the plug." Suzuka emphasized pulling the electric plug from the wall outlet.

"What happened?" Touya, the master of ice, asked coming down the stairs. "Ah, Shishi vacuumed his hair brush again?"

"Yup, and now the vacuum's dead."

"Great." The koori demon sighed.

"Can't ye just fix it?" Jin asked, floating into the living room.

"I don't think so." Suzuka admitted. "But…maybe…if I made it better-"

"NO!" "What?" Suzuka asked.

"Over my dead body!" Shishi started.

"Remember your 'Super toaster?'" Touya asked.

(Insert flashback here)

"Okay, that should do it." Suzuka finished, as he poured the last of the growth potion into the toaster.

"Now what does this do again, mate?" Chu asked as he and the others sat in the kitchen to witness Suzuka's newest creation.

"This should allow anything that goes in the toaster to double in size, and give us more toast with only one slice of bread, for example." Suzuka stated grabbing a piece of wheat toast and sticking it in the toaster and waiting five minutes.

Pop.

"Nothing happened." Touya observed, at the normal piece of now cooked toast.

"Just wait." Suzuka assured putting the toast on the table. Everyone leaned closer watching the bread product.

"Hey, I think it's growing." Rinku pointed. In fact the piece of bread was growing and now doubled in size.

"Hey it's grow'n like a weed, it is!" Jin cheered.

"Um…Suzuka?" Touya hesitated.

"What?"

"When exactly is it supposed to stop growing?"

"Um…soon?" The blonde started sweating. Three minutes later the toast was now the size of the table.

"She's gonna blow!" Jin yelled, backing away from the table slowly.

"It's not stopping!" Shishi yelled. "Suzuka what now!"

"Uh…I don't know." The beautiful fighter admitted, just as the table gave way under the continuous growing slice of bread.

"Well then your 'beautiful' little brain better think of something fast! It's already half the size of the kitchen!" The bird demon yelled.

"Uh-uh-um…START EATING!" Suzuka panicked.

"You have got to be kidding." Touya stared.

"You got a better idea?"

(Present time)

"So much toast." Jin whispered, holding his stomach and rocking back and forth on his heels. "So much toast."

"Not enough butter." Touya mused.

"I'm not even going to bring up when Chu forgot about the toaster being contaminated." Shsihi reminded. "And put a bagel in there."

"So much bagel." Jin moaned.

"Too much cream cheese." Touya sighed, turning his face slightly to show a green tint on his cheeks.

"Promise us you wont 'tinker' with the vacuum." Shishi glared.

"Fine, I promise not to tinker with the vacuum." Suzuka muttered.

"Good." The samurai sighed.

' At least not today' Suzuka thought uncrossing his fingers from behind his back.

Oh no what have I done! Suzuka's going to tinker! What is tinkering…find out in the next chapter, ONLY if I get reviews! Once again I own nothing! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks!

Neko


	2. It is alive!

I own nothing!

Dark storm clouds seemed to pass over the six fighter's home. Lightening crackled and thunder roared, however sense the fighters were all sleeping the weather didn't even cause a sigh. Yes, all fighters were sleeping…except for Suzuka.

The ex-clown was now in his room hunched over the low table. This table was covered with blue prints and tools parts and more parts. "Just this one more screw…got it!" Suzuka smiled making the final alterations to his newest masterpiece. "I am a genius." The blonde complimented himself. "Just wait Shishi, I'll show you what my beautiful tinkering is truly capable of!" Suzuka declared taking his newest creation and bringing it the window the blonde pulled a lever causing the part of the floor the machine was on to rise up and through the open sky light. The machinery held up there silent until lightening struck it. "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!"

The next morning, or shall we say afternoon, the other five were up and about in the kitchen. Shishi and Touya were both fighting over different parts of the paper. Rinku was eating a sandwich, Chu was getting a start on his afternoon sake, and Jin was still having nightmares about the giant piece of toast. Just as Shishi traded the local section with Touya for the entertainment Suzuka came in smiling. "Good morning."

"Good afternoon is more like it." Shishi mumbled. "Where you screaming last night?"

"Who me? Nope!" Suzuka smiled grabbing one of the sandwiches on the table. "You're in a good mood." Rinku commented. "Lots of beauty sleep."

"Oh." Shishi sighed putting a few things together. "What?" Suzuka asked swallowing part of his B.L.T.

"You're smiling, you slept in, you were just humming, and I heard screaming last night." Shishi fumed.

"Yes?" The blonde fighter blinked.

"You did all of those things during the dark tournament. That means A. We should all stay in the kitchen and give your lady friend a chance to shower and leave or B. You had your hands around something else last night!" Shishi's horns were now all the way out. If he fumed anymore he would have lost control completely and been in his bird form.

"Wow, Suzuka mate." Chu observed. "I didn't know you swam that way."

"I'm talking about tinkering with the vacuum you sicko!" Shishi yelled.

"Okay…I admit it" Suzuka smiled. "I was tinkering. What are you going to do Shishi? Ground me and take the car away for a month?"

"I'm close." "Oh just give me a chance. I'll give you a demonstration."

"You mean like the toaster?" Touya reminded.

"Not the toaster!" Jin screamed running out of the room.

"Oops." Touya mumbled watching the wind master flee.

"How about if I promise that no one gets hurt, or has to consume large portions of bread products?" Suzuka asked.

"Fine." Shishi sighed as he and the rest of the roommates, minus Jin, followed the inventor into the living room. There stood the monstrosity! What was actually one vacuum cleaner looked like four. Each vacuum was facing back to back in the shape of a square. "You see it moves as one unit! It has a built in censor that senses the dirtiest area and it moves to that area, cleans it, and then finds the less dirty areas. It's also cordless so it can move on its own. It also can go up stairs so it can clean our rooms. It doesn't need any kind of manual operation, except for basic settings, and the on off switch."

"Chu I'm afraid." Rinku whispered.

"I think we all should be little bugger." The Aussie admitted.

"And now!" Suzuka huffed grabbing back his spot light. "I shall demonstrate." With that the blonde pulled out none other than Shishiwakamaru's hairbrush.

"Where did you get that?" The bird demon fumed.

"Your bathroom."

"Give it back!"

"All in good time my friend." Suzuka smiled walking to the opposite side of the room, the farther side away from the vacuum. The blonde placed the hairbrush down and then walked to the other side of the room where the vacuum was. "Gentlemen I give you…my super beautiful vacuum." With that Suzuka hit the power button, out of nowhere the overture for phantom of the opera started to play. (Just kidding, but if you've heard that played before on the organs you get what I'm talking about) As soon as the machine came to life an antenna came from the middle. The metal rod beeped, and the vacuum raced off to Shishi's hairbrush. A giant hose came out and began to suck the hair out of the samurai's hygiene product.

"I don't believe it. It works." Touya observed, just as the tube sucked up the hairbrush along with the hair. "Then again, I've been in this situation before to know not to count chickens before they hatch."

"SUZUKA!"

Oh no, what have I done…besides sucking up Shishiwakamaru's hairbrush. Stay tuned the story is not over yet! I am waiting for your reviews! The more reviews the faster I work! So if you want to see what or who the vacuum will suck up next. Review! Thanks!

Hiei's Gothic Angel Glad you like. Mama always said I had too much imagination. LOL. I'm sorry I couldn't help forever giving Jin a phobia of toast, but I'm glad you find it as amusing as I do.

Evanesence's Dark Angel- Well it seems everyone loves Jin, he is definitely up there on my favorites, but so far I'm glad that every thinks my story is funny. Thanks for reading.

silver-kyubi- No don't make me face your wrath! Here's the update! And yes my DBZ reference is sad, but true. Enjoy!

Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey- Yikes everyone wants to give me wrath! And it's not even the Rath Illuser from Dragon Knights sigh, well is this fast enough? I typed this up right after I got your review. Thank you for all the feedback! I love hearing exactly what people like in my stories. And yes, I always had a mental image of how Shishi cleaned his hairbrush. I can now die happy knowing I have shared it with the rest of the anime-obsessed fans. I hope this chapter finds you well, and I hope you review again!

Thank you to all my reviewers and keep 'em coming!

Thanks,

Neko


	3. It is a maneater!

I own nothing!

After lots of screaming, hitting, and Suzuka buying Shishi a new hairbrush things began to quiet down. Until, however, it was time to vacuum the house. Suzuka went down stairs and after some minor 'tinkering' with the new vacuum he decided it was safe to turn it on and let it run around the house. The former clown gave no second thought as he flipped on the switch then went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Jaws, err I mean, the vacuum came to life with a mighty roar. Inside its current sensors were telling it where the filthiest places in the house were.

'Upstairs…second door…on the left…' The vacuum's antenna went down as it wheeled itself up the stairs and to its destination…Jin's room.

Reaching the room the vacuum pushed its way in the door then began to detach its hose. Even though Jin shared a room with Touya, Jin's side of the room was still pretty untidy or by the way the sensors went off a nuclear waste dump. The hose went all along Jin's side of the room and began to suck up everything in sight. Jin's belongings, clothes, it even sucked up the elf's flute and teddy bear! The sensors continued their search seeing that Touya's side of the room was a lesser priority.

'Down the hall…to the right…' The vacuum reeled in its hose and went on its way to Chu and Rinku's room. The two occupants were fairly messy, and would openly admit that their rooms could use a good cleaning. However, perhaps they shouldn't have been around to witness the cleaning. Chu was in a hammock in the back yard taking a nap, however the yo-yo child Rinku was in their shared room playing with his yo-yos.

The vacuum zoomed past Rinku and began to suck up things in the closet. The child continued to watch in fascination. "Hey, I guess Suzuka was right that thing does work." The kid observed as the vacuum continued to suck up Chu's 'adult magazines' however, after it had finished and began to suck up Rinku's yo-yos. "HEY! Give me back my yo-yos! Suzuka! Your vacuum ate my yo-yos!" The boy demon was now in a tug of war. The vacuum had eat' in the yo part of Rinku's toy, and Rinku was holding desperately on to the string as the machine began to pull him closer. "Uh-oh. HELP!"

It was Touya who first answered the cry for help. "What's going on?" Touya arrived in the room just in time to see the brown haired boy be sucked up into the vacuum. "Rinku!"

Touya used his ninja abilities to leap over the machine and press the off button.

"Rinku!" Touya shouted in the hose of the vacuum. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm stuck!"

"Don't worry." The ice ninja assured. "I'll go get Suzuka, he'll get you out."

"Okay hurry! Ewwww." The protest was echoed through the vacuum and out the hose.

"What is it?" The shinobi asked.

"I…I think I just found my old hamster."

Wow! What have I done! Poor Rinku will he get out of there alive? Will Suzuka have to destroy his beautiful creation? Will Jin ever stop being afraid of toast? To find out press the little purple button and review! Remember I own nothing! And to my previous reviewers; thank you! Please continue to leave your opinions.

Jabber-Nut Marshmellow: Yea! Another obsessed anime fan! Here is your update I hope you like! Please do not send marshmallows, unless they come with gram crackers and chocolate…oh great now I have a craving for smores…

kristanite- (Deep breath) THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I'm glad my story made you laugh that much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

silver-kyubi-Well now you know who got sucked up, the only question is, will they get out alive? Muwhahahahahhahaha. Yes poor Jin, though I don't think he has a choice.

TouyasIceMaiden1300- Glad you love it. Question, did at one point you have fan fiction hosted here? If so I liked your stories. You should repost them.

Gemini Star01: Yes the evil crazy vacuum lives on!

Relick: Kurama, you shouldn't hit women! Bad kitsune! Anyhow, here is your chapter. Here is your 'more' Enjoy!

Hiei's Gothic Angel- Yay! Everyone wants more! I can't tell you how flattered I am that my story made you laugh.

Kurama's Fox - Ritsu's Monkey- No not the chibi Kuramas! Oh dear gods…someone who sees me as an idol…I pity you! Get help while you still can! LOL! Thank you very much for your compliment. Yes everything is original as far as plot and chapter titles go. From my sick twisted mind to the computer I type on. Glad you enjoyed.

Oh gods, so many reviewers! I'm so happy! Please keep them coming thank you all again!


	4. It is over!

Yikes! Sorry it took so long! I had Internet problems, so I couldn't exactly upload this chapter. So without further delay, the final chapter of Suzuka-

Suzuka steps out. "Ahem."

Er…Beautiful Suzuka and the Magic Vacuum! I own nothing!

Moments after Rinku had been sucked up Touya rushed to get help. Soon he arrived with the four other demon fighters. "Little buddy! Are you okay?" Chuu yelled into the vacuum cleaner hose.

"Yes I'm fine! I'm deaf now but I'm fine!" The child yelled back at the Aussie.

"Rinku?" Suzuka asked. "What exactly happened?"

"The vacuum came into my room to clean and then tried to suck up my yo-yos. I grabbed them and before I knew it I was in here."

"Hmm…were your yo-yos dirty?" The clown asked, everyone face faulted.

"You moron." Shishi hissed. "Can't you see this damn contraption of yours is just a pain? It doesn't work, and it's going to be the end of us! Just like that damn toaster!"

"Not the toaster!" Jin screamed, ready to fly out the window. Touya grabbed him. "Enough with that." The ice master said. "It's not like it was that traumatic. At least compared to the blinder."

"Not the blinder!" Both elf and Aussie demon shouted, hugging each other for dear life at the memory.

"Enough!" Suzuka shouted. "Now I just need to tinker-" Suzuka stopped at the word after receiving Shishi's look.

"Er-twik with it a little and it will function normally."

"And what am I suppose to do?" Rinku asked from inside. "Build a house out of the playboys in here?"

"It sucked up my playboys?" Shishi screamed.

"What about my Penthouses?" Chu asked.

"What's the difference?" Touya asked.

"A lot!" The two answered.

"Suzuka!" Shishi growled. "I don't know what's going to happen to us if you tweak with that vacuum, but I will tell you what's going to happen to YOU if Ms. July doesn't get out of that vacuum, and it's not BEAUTIFUL!"

The ex-clown gulped in fear of the samurai, who had now sprouted his horns. "Yes Shishi. I'll get her out…As soon as I figure out how to do it without messing up the tracking system."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Shishi lunged at the beautiful clown and began throttling him. He straddled the fighter, pinned him to the ground, and began to bang his head on the floor. Emphasizing every word he spoke or yelled in this case.

"Every, bang, time, bang, you, bang, tinker, bang, it, bang, always, bang, costs, bang, me, bang, something, bang!" During this little adventure Chu had discovered something interesting. Around the hose of the vacuum there was a bright shiny switch that read suck and blow. Curiosity always happened to be one of Chu's weaknesses so the Aussie stood up and began reaching for the switch.

Despite being beaten to a bloody pulp by an angry birdie, Suzuka was aware of Chu's movements and desperately tried to stop him. Summoning the strength he wasn't aware he still had, Suzuka pushed Shishi off of him. The clown seemed to watch the whole scene play in slow motion. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The clown cried as the Aussie flipped the switch from suck to blow. Within seconds Chu and Rinku's room, not to mention the occupants, were covered in dust, hair, and well dust. Lots and lots of dust, the six fighters looked around at the room and the things that now seemed to litter it.

"Rinku? You alright lad?" Chu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Except I found my old hamster." Rinku said pointing to a moldy green pile of smells.

"Ewww." Chu observed. "Well, he wont be runn'in that wheel anytime soon, will he? Hm. Hey me penthouses!" Chu cheered holding his beloved magazines.

"And my playboys!" Shishi exclaimed. "Ms. July? Are you harmed?" The bird asked nuzzling the cover.

"Rinku did you have a teddy bear?" Touya asked dusting off a bear that had landed by his feet.

"Mr. Buttons!" Jin yelled, grabbing the teddy bear and squeezing it. This, as you can imagine, caused the wind master to receive some awkward stairs. "Uh…what?"

"Now Suzuka." Shishi breathed, after collecting his magazines and his hairbrush. "Clean yourself up, and meet me in the car in twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"We're going to Sears and buying a vacuum. A real vacuum, that hasn't been tampered with by a MAD MAN!"

"I prefer the term: BEAUTIFUL artist." Suzuka smiled before running for dear life as Shishi chased the 'artist' around the house. So all in all a new vacuum was bought, the old one was burned, and the beautiful Suzuka promised never to tinker with another vacuum again. Of course…that always left the other appliances available.

Owari

Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm finished with that chapter…the story! Oh my goodness! Thank you to ALL my reviewers. I have never gotten so many reviews for one story! It really gave me the dedication I needed to finish this. Thank you so much! So even though this story is over, I hope you will all review for my last chapter and tell me how you liked my ending!

For those of you who haven't read my stories up until now, I want to say that I love these characters! So I'm trying to honor each one with their very own story. I have already written: Shishi got dumped, Jin's St. Patrick's Day, and now Suzuka and the Magic Vacuum. So I hope you will all read up on my next one. Touya and Rinku are next in line, though it will probably be Rinku next. For those of you who have seen King Urameshi, you may be able to guess were this story is going. So thank you for reading and please review again! Love and thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you!

silver-kyubi: Yes a dead hamster…don't ask. I hope the description I gave was enough for your liking.

Hiei's Gothic Angel: Glad you like it. Don't worry Rinku's out free, just a little dusty and…traumatized.

Jabber-Nut Keith Urban's lover: I always try to write to my reviewers. I'd like to show some acknowledgement for the people who went out of their way to compliment me. I'm glad you liked it.

Touyas Mate Kita: I'll have to check out your stories. After exams. Sigh. Glad you like!

Kratos's Angel/laughs/ Thank you for idolizing. Don't worry I wont ever forget the chibi Kurama! P.S. In your review, you wrote: "O.O How the heck did kristanite figure out exactly how long each sentence ha to be in order for it to fit exactly? OO I'm lost... XD" I don't quite understand…but thank you for reading.

kristanite: Well I'm glad I made you laugh at 5:55, AM? It's 6:45 here, so I'm having a hard time laughing too. Thanks for reading.

Evanesence's Dark Angel: Not the evil fluffy squirrels! I'm glad I made you laugh! I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Though it's a shocker for me. I have no idea the kind of effect my stories give people. I think their a little funny. And sometimes I cackle as I write. For example when I came up with Jin and the toaster bit. /starts laughing/

RoseAlchemist: I love these characters too. Thanks for reading.

Griever Weapon: I've been threatened with Chibi Kuramas, fluffy squirrels, and now giant bread. The one from my own story, ne? Yes Jin is now forever scared when it comes to toasters. It my cause problems on his behalf, but at least we can get some laughs out of it, right? Thanks for reviewing.

Welcome Darkness: My sick twisted mind? He/she who reads the fruits of the sick twisted mind must posses one themselves! Muwhahahaha! But thanks you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the ending.

Touyaspenguin: I hope you didn't hurt yourself on your chair fall. Yes I tried to bring out these characters full potentials. Even though now they're glaring at me, and making threats of taking away my computer and locking me in a closet…I wonder of Jin will let me borrow Mr. Buttons?

ChibiJessica: Glad you luv. Jin probably wont be as afraid of the vacuum as he was of the toaster, but there will always be scaring, and hopefully therapy.

Sami Fox: Please don't kill me! Here is your update! In fact I just got your review after I typed this. So here you go. Enjoy!

Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep it up!


End file.
